


Desgraciado

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" '-No tienes nada. No puedes tener un final feliz, desgraciado.' Por un instante, estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas. ¿Desgraciado, él? 'Desgraciado' no le llegaba a los talones." Algo así como un drabble. Hibaricentric T por lenguaje y eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desgraciado

Desgraciado

-No tienes nada. No puedes un final feliz, desgraciado –el hombre escupió sangre sin poder moverse. Tenía varios huesos rotos y una de sus extremidades estaba en posición anormal ¿A qué se refería con "un final feliz"? -. Estas jodido, hijo de puta.

Hibari sonrió de manera imperceptible. Él no esperaba un final feliz, sabía que estaba jodido desde el principio. Nunca intentó ocultar el olor a sangre ni el aura a muerte que le rodeaba. Pero, ¿desgraciado?

Por un instante, estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas.

¿Desgraciado, él? Hijo de puta, sí. "Desgraciado" no le llegaba a los talones. Porque los desgraciados eran los que no dormían por la noche pensando en aquellos miserables a quienes habían matado, en todos los huesos que habían roto, en todas las familias que habían dejado incompletas.

Los desgraciados eran los herbívoros.

Desgraciado era Sawada Tsunayoshi, que no había tenido más opción que volverse el Décimo capo de la Mafia, siendo que no podía matar ni una mosca. Desgraciado era Gokudera Hayato, que había estado en ese mundo sin siquiera decidirlo. Y Yamamoto Takeshi, que todavía se preguntaba si era lo correcto antes de desenvainar la espada. El niño vaca, Lambo, no se quedaba atrás, teniendo que seguir las órdenes de un jefe idiota. O el extremo Sasagawa Ryohei, que sufría –de manera estúpida e innecesaria, si se le pregunta a Kyoya- todos los días por tener que mentir y ocultar cosas a su hermana. Desgraciado era, por supuesto, el estúpido cabeza de piña, el herbívoro Rokudo Mukuro, que todo lo hacía por venganza.

No. A Hibari Kyoya, ex -líder del Comité Disciplinario y forzosamente nombrado Décimo Guardián Vongola de la Nube, no le costaba matar a sangre fría. No perdía el sueño sumido en remordimientos. No se preguntaba si estaba bien. No tenía nada que proteger (a excepción de Namimori, claro está), ni por lo cual vengarse.

Pensó una vez más en el montón de herbívoros, sonriendo como estúpidos todo el tiempo, haciendo ruido y amontonándose en cualquier lugar. Le daban lástima. Él no tenía nada que ganar. Nada que perder. No tenía nada, y tampoco lo necesitaba. El "final feliz" no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Pensó en el Cavallone. Quizá, sólo quizá, él era realmente el desgraciado.

La idea desapareció de su cabeza, reemplazada por gotas de sangre y el crujir de un cráneo contra su tonfa.

Esta vez, su sonrisa se mostró abierta y sin reservas.


End file.
